Scrambled Eggs
by moonliteyaoi
Summary: Naruto gets moved from good old Kohana to the town that holds the legendary Shugo Charas! Only, Naruto isn't a ninja, and he doesn't have charas, yet... Contains shonen-ai.
1. New Kid

Scrambled Eggs

A/N: Everyone is in high school, even though Ikuto is there and the school is called Seiyo Academy. Later on in the fan fic, Naruto is going to adapt these super awesome mega powers and, oops, I've said too much.

Disclaimer: I don't -and neither does my co-author- own Shugo Chara or Naruto. We're just 'borrowing' it.

Chapter One: New Kid

Naruto patiently waited as the light across the street went from "don't walk" to "walk". He crossed the bustling road over to his new high school. Well, to tell the truth, even though he was a junior, everything was new to him. He had just moved there from the other side of Japan, from a little town called Kohana. He had left everything behind in that homey place his reputation, friends, his life…

He walked in the front doors with a frown on his face. His schedule said he was supposed to go to room 23A, the star class. When it came down to it, the worst part about moving was re-organizing yourself. He wandered the halls a bit, looking for previously mentioned classroom. The bell had apparently rung a few seconds ago, but he was very much so lost.

He almost gave up hope when a latecomer, like he, bumped into him. She had a slim figure, pink hair, and semi-gothic clothes. Mumbling an apology under her breath, she continued on her way.

"Excuse me!" Naruto called out, "Can you help me find my classroom?"

The girl then turned around and looked at Naruto, as though she hadn't just ran right into him moments ago. Her face portrayed her as somewhat surprised, she seemed to notice this though, and quickly changed it to a more bored outlook. "Yeah, sure. What's the number?"

"23A."

"Oh, that's my class too. You can just follow me, I guess." She said this then quickly walked away, leaving Naruto to either trust her or be left to fend for his own.

He followed her.

"Excuse me," Naruto said for the second time in ten seconds, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"

"Hinamori Amu. You don't know me? You must be new."

"Yeah, moved two days ago with my old man, Jiraiya. He's my new foster father."

"Oh, I know that can be hard. Both the moving and the new dad concept."

"Eh, it's not so bad. He's just the biggest pervert ever." Suddenly, Amu stopped and turned towards a door. A small sign hung above it that read 'Room 23A'. "Thank-you Hinamori-san."

"No prob. Oh, and call me Amu." She smiled briefly, then opened the door and headed in. Naruto followed suit.

"Ah, Hinamori, you're late on the first day? Again? And who's this? A new student?"

"Hai," Amu stated in a bored monotone and quickly chose the remaining seat. A group of people around her just randomly shouted "So cool and spicy!" with really big stars in there eyes.

'Weird.' Naruto thought, 'kind of reminded me of Gai and Lee for a second there.' Then, Naruto began to notice the whole class starring at him.

'Very awkward indeed,' he thought.

"Um," the teacher started, "I don't remember anything about a transfer student. Hold on, I'll sort though this pile really quick." The teacher then began shuffling through a pile of papers on his desk. "Hello, here it is! Welcome to class 23A Uzumaki Naruto!" the teacher looked at Naruto with a big smile plastered on his face and Naruto than began to see how wired the whole town could possibly be.

'Oh well, can't be much worse than Kohana in the department.'

"Now, since it's the first day of school, lets write about what we did over break." Saying this, most of the classroom broke into a unison wail of groaning. Except from Amu, who was too cool to groan, and Naruto, who had already gotten out a comp. book and a pencil and started writing with a small smile on his face.


	2. New Beginings

Scrambled Eggs

Chapter 2

Naruto slumped into bed after finishing his usual meal of miso ramen. His guardian, Jiraiya, was out doing "research" for another one of his romance novels, this one involved twins. So, in other words, that meant Naruto had to cook for himself. If Naruto had a choice in the matter, he probably would've cooked something a little more nutritious and delicious. Reason being, Naruto's cooking kicked total butt. But, Jiraiya was pretty scared he's burn the two story house down. Let's face it; he had done worse.

The school day had been okay in Naruto's opinion. It was weird, boring, and long but otherwise okay in his record of first days. It turns out; just about everyone in the town was some kind of nut. It almost reminded him of home.

Sitting up, Naruto felt a change was in order. The chance to turn a new leaf was in his grasp and he was not going to let it go. Naruto positioned his hands in a prayer-like state and closed his eyes. 'Oh please, whatever being or guardian is out there, let me be reborn as my true self, as I want others to see me. That way, I can start fresh with the new change of scenery.

With that request, Naruto slumped to his side and promptly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhh!" a loud, head splitting scream resonated throughout the house like a shock wave. A blond boy looked frightfully at his own bed, drawn back into a corner, nearly peeing himself.

Nearly.

On his bed sat two eggs that would make those stupid Easter egg selling companies cry in shame.

"Okay, I know I mentioned being reborn, but I didn't think they'd take me literally." Scooting closer, he poked at the oval objects with his finger and blinked.

The eggs were still warm.

"Oh man, I should probably wrap them up, or something." Naruto then began looking around his surprisingly clean room for said something and found an old, black AC/DC shirt.

Hey Naruto, hurry up! It's breakfast time! How does eggs sound?" Iruka, Naruto's old teacher and Jiraiya's assistant, called this up the stairs. Naruto usually considered the man to be his second father, or rather, third, being adopted and all.

"Eggs?" Naruto then turned towards his head to the eggs on the bed before turning back, a horrified expression plastered to his face. "Err, no thanks Iruka! I would love some gravy and biscuits though! You know me and my fascination with American foods!"

"Well okay, be down in ten minutes!"

"Okay!" After wrapping the things up, Naruto began his daily commute of getting ready for school. He changed into the school's required uniform of black slacks and jacket over a plain white shirt with dress shoes that he got yesterday. He walked out of the room to the half bath across the hall and brushed his teeth while running a comb through his naturally spiky hair. He walked out and passed the door to his room and made it to the top of the stairs before he turned around and looked in the archway of his living quarters.

He sighed, walked in, and stood over the bundle he'd hastily built for the eggs. He opened his messenger bag styled backpack and softy placed them in a place that wouldn't get likely crushed. Closing it, he smiled and walked back out the door, down the steps, into the dining room where a morning feast awaited him.

Still smiling, he sat down and started eating, occasionally glancing where his bag sat at his feet.


	3. Progressing Plot! :P

Scrambled Eggs

Chapter Three

Naruto shut his third period science book with a thud. He leaned over and slipped it into his bag. Seeing the AC/DC shirt made a giddy feeling bubble to his chest, making him exceedingly happy.

In-between the first and second class, Naruto had time to further examine his eggs. One egg was crimson red with a lighter shade of red in a ban an inch thick around in the middle of the egg; it went from the right to the left. In that ban, sat the repeated picture of what Naruto swore was a dog.

The other was orange, Naruto's favorite color. On it, there were nine swirling slashes that connected on one side, making the image of nine whipping tails. On the other side, where the "tails" would've connected was a space that held a fox emblem instead. **(1)**

A fox and a dog, it was somewhat ironic how both animals would've loved to eat the very thing they were pasted on.

Naruto stood and walked out of the class, heading towards his fourth-period class, language arts. Truth be told, it was Naruto's favorite class. **(2)** When you live with an author for a few years, some things are hard to not get rubbed off on.

Walking up a flight of stairs and taking a right, Naruto came to a door. **(3) **As soon as he opened the slab of wood, he was tackled by a tuff of red hair.

Fortunately, it was just an upper classmen.

"Kukai-sempai! Get off! You saw me yesterday!" struggling slightly, he managed to get the athletic, hyperactive boy off him. But in the process, his bag fell up side down to the floor and the shirt tumbled out.

"What's that?" Amu asked, pointing at the black garment.

Sitting up, Naruto quickly went through scenarios in his head. "What, that? Yeah, it's a- well, it's, um, for when school gets out. Yeah, after school! Iruka told me it'd be really hot outside and I didn't want to get all sweaty!" Naruto said all of this in a short amount of time, after thinking of his plot. He said it as normally and as happy as he could. Although, he really wished he could've told them the real reason. They probably would see right through him, he wasn't a great liar. Although, they probably wouldn't of believed him either way.

"Oh, okay. I'll fold it so it doesn't get wrinkled." Rima, a fellow short blonde, spoke then stepped forward to said object.

"No really, you don't have-" but he was too late. She reached it and picked it up. The orange fox was the only thing to roll out before Naruto snatched up the shirt and egg, high-tailing it to his seat.

Kukai, Rima, and Amu (who were the only ones, other than Naruto to be there) shared a look before nodding.

Kukai left the classroom to do- whatever Kukai does- and Rima pulled out her cell and started texting. **(4)** Amu, on the other hand, plopped right down next to Naruto. As she did this, the class bell rang. No one worried though, Kakashi-sensei was always late.

"So," Amu started, trying to catch Naruto's eye, " are you planning on scrambling those eggs? Or will you tell me what you're really carrying them for. We don't have 'carry an egg for a baby' projects in Japan."

"Trust me, Amu-chan. You wouldn't believe me" Naruto sighed and leaned forward, his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"There are things I've done and seen you wouldn't believe either. But really Naruto, show me your egg, I think I know what's going on…"

"Eggs."

"What?"

"Eggs. As is in the plural for of egg." There Naruto went, getting smart. That got him in trouble too many times to count at his old school.

"Oh, how many?"

"Two."

"Okay, show **them** to me." Hearing this, Naruto took the shirt and unfolded it. In doing so, Naruto found a minor problem with the personal "Show and Tell'.

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"I'm missing an egg"…

1: I couldn't have Naruto being all schitzo, hearing Kyuubi's voice in his head.

2: Yes, Naruto likes school and is a smart kid. It fits the plot; deal with it

3: And yes, Naruto remembers how to get somewhere after the first time. He's just that amazing.

4: Heh, slacker.


	4. Enter: Sasuke!

Scrambled Eggs

Chapter 4

A/N: Finally, I introduce our favorite emo kid, Sasuke! Ano, I probably didn't make this very clear, but the dog egg is the egg to go missing. Sorry, anyone who wanted it to be the fox, we can't have a semi-evil Naruto in the first four chapters, can we?

Did I just reveal plot? Darn.

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while, but I don't own the characters or anything associated with them. Only the plot is mine.

To say Naruto and Amu freaked out would be a major understatement. Imagine if you will, two schizophrenics having the most major of major breakdowns. Then, if you were to throw in jerky movements and random shout, you'd just about sum up what the two of them looked like.

At least no one else was in the room except for Rima.

This might end up on You Tube…

So anyway, after they both calmed down, they conjured up a plan: They'd ask to go to the bathroom and go searching for the doggy egg then.

All in all pretty reasonable, right?

The only thing left to do was wait for their teacher…

This might take a while.

"Is Kakashi-sensei always so late?"

"Yep, always has an outrageous excuse too. Lately though, it's involved a dolphin. **(1)**"

"We're in the middle of Japan, there's not even an aquarium nearby. How does he think that excuse will work?"

"I know, right?"

So, after sitting in silence, the rest of the class decided to pop in.

They waited a few more minutes.

Finally, the door opened and in stepped their scarecrow-pirate **(2)** instructor. Today, to cover his face, he chose a white and black striped silk scarf.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm later then usual, I had a dolphin to save-"

"LIAR!" the whole room shook from the shout of unison from every student.

"You never believe me!" here, Kakashi tried to sound either offended or sad.

You couldn't really tell because the one visible feature on his face (his eye) was arched. This was the students' main indicator he was happy or excited.

"But I also have an excuse that you'll believe. I had to stop by the office because we've gotten ourselves a new kid! Again!"

A murmur went through the class. They had another kid, in less than a week? Was it possible?

"Say hello to Sasuke Uchiha!" as if they'd timed it, the door opened again. Into the room stepped an emotionless Adonis.

He had silky looking black hair; it was almost blue. It was styled where his bangs framed his pale-skinned face and the back of head had the hair spiked up. His eyes were an obsidian color.

But true to his primary description, he was emotionless. He wasn't even frowning, much less smiling. He was just completely and totally calm.

It was rather creepy.

His dark eyes scanned the room, disapproving. He ignored the screams of potential fan girls and the glares from their boyfriends. Then, his eyes landed on Naruto.

If you've ever read a cheesy romance novel or have seen an exaggerating movie with the genre "love," you'd know that time always stops when someone meets eyes.

Well apparently, it's true enough.

Naruto looked away first, not exactly knowing what to do. When he glanced back at the newcomer, he saw he was smirking.

Naruto was straight; he knew he was.

So why was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

Turns out, Naruto didn't need a restroom pass to go egg hunting. No, apparently all you really need is to get **trampled** by fan girls. Screw the potential part. These girls (and some boys) had gone **FULL-BLOWN**.

It wasn't pretty.

So a trip to the nurse's office later, he took the opportunity to check out where exactly his red egg had gone.

It wasn't like it could get up and walk. **(3)**

He searched outside and in, up and down. He was thinking about throwing in the towel when he heard a voice. That, in itself, was weird.

For 1), no one – except him – was outside. And 2), he wasn't a schizophrenic, despite earlier actions.

What it said was what gave him hope.

"I wonder why someone would just leave a pretty egg like this lying around."

Naruto struggled through the shrub he was tangled in **(4), **and came closer to the source.

Next to the flagpole stood the "Prince" of the school, Tadase. He was blonde and short and was considered the golden boy to the teachers and students alike.

And, he was holding the egg.

"Ano, excuse me, can I have that back? I lost it somehow. I could've sworn I had it in the hallway, so I don't know how it got here. But can I please have it returned?" Naruto stammered on his words, not knowing how he'd react to Naruto talking to him.

"Really? This is yours?" with a nod from Naruto, he continued, "how exactly did you obtain it? Did you paint it?"

"No, actually. I just woke up and found it along with this one." He pulled the fox from his jacket pocket and showed it to Tadase. For some reason, it was okay to tell him.

"Hm, very curios. Very curious indeed."

"I'm sorry, but what's 'curious'." **(5)**

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, Uzumaki-san, I invite you to a meeting with the Royals and myself. What do you say?"

"Who's the Royals?" Naruto inquired, he was still new and hadn't yet learned everything about the school.

"Yes, a group of students who are elected to a sort of council. The meeting will be tomorrow after school. Just wait in your last class and someone will come and bring you to the Tea Room. Will you be there?"

"Um, sure?"

"Good. Sayonara, Uzumaki-san." Tadase gave Naruto the egg, smiled, and walked away from the confused boy. Only one thought bounced through his head:

What just happened?

But he didn't have long to ponder it, for then the shell on his egg started to crack.

A/N: Cliffy!

I just noticed that I made Sasuke's description the longest and most detailed compared to the other characters… wired… And yes, Tadase isn't an annoying prick in this fan fic.

1: Hm, wonder who THAT could be?

2: Come on, it's simple arithmetic, people. Skinny figure plus eye patch obviously equals scarecrow-pirate. Simplify the answer and you get Kakashi.

3: I don't know Naruto, CAN it?

4: Just imagine this scene, it's funny.

5: Hah! Harry Potter quote! Okay, not really. But it's close enough!

Another A/N: looks what my computer can do: It's amazing!


	5. Enter: Kiba!

Scrambled Eggs

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Naruto. If I did…there would be some more fan girl squeal-worthy stuff in there.

A/N: It's weird; I'm watching Teen Titans while typing this. I love Slade's character, and his voice. His voice is AWESOME!

I probably should've told y'all this earlier, but I have not seen/read Shugo Chara Doki yet. Scratch that, I'm probably never going to… I'm so lazy…

The cracking continued, starting at the middle and going across in a zigzag pattern. Then, it stopped. When it did this, Naruto snapped out of his daze of simply watching and started to remove the shell.

Well, TRIED to is a better term.

As soon as he moved his hand, the top half of the egg lifted – as if something was pushing it up on the inside. **(1)** There was a small gap, and from that, complete darkness. Then, two eyes appeared, like someone just opened them.

They blinked.

Gathering all these miniscule, second-long events, Naruto did what any sane human in that particular situation would do:

Naruto screamed.

Loudly.

It didn't last long though. For as soon as he started, a tiny head popped out of the egg.

"Hey! Baka! Not so loud, ne? We inu charas have sensitive hearing." Getting fully out of the egg, the little person could be better seen. He, for it was a boy, was – maybe – two inches tall, if that. He wore black cargo shorts, black and white chucks, and a gray hoodie with fur lining. His skin was a light brown while was a darker shade. His eyes were a hazel color and were made prominent due to furrowed eyebrows.

What stood out most, though, were the two crimson red triangles on his checks.

That, and the small genetic miracle of having a dog's tail, ears, and fangs, yeah, not weird at all.

"Who and what are you?"

"Well, you're rude. My name is Kiba. And I'm your chara."

"My what? You're not some ramen-overdosed hallucination, are you? I have enough problems as is."

"No. I'm not some soup-caused illusion. I am quite real. But only those who have charas can see charas. There is at least seven at your school. You saw one a second ago."

"Tadase-kun?"  
"Yes, Tadase. Now stop interrupting. A chara is a 'true-form' of a person. But someone has to WANT to change in order to have one, though. Most people have one chara. But you've got two. In a sense, you're special." Here he paused. Then, seeing this could be considered, he added, "In the good way."

"Wow." Naruto lowered himself to the ground, absorbing everything. "That's just so unbelievable. I'm not really sure I believe it."

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, isn't your motto 'believe it'?"

"Not really, my motto is more like "I mean what I say'."

"Well, if you still don't believe me, talk to Amu. That's why those three had the emergency meeting in class."

"But they only looked at each other."

"Again with the interrupting! And maybe they did, but I know what I'm talking about okay? So just shut up, alright Fox Face?"

"Fox Face? What the heck?"  
"I need to give people nicknames. It makes their faces stick."

"How could you forget me, exactly?"

"Would you shut up?! Do you not know what these two words mean? Just go to the stupid Royal meeting. I'm pretty sure they're all chara holders."

"So you DON'T know everything then? You appeared to."

"I was just born! How in the seven hells do you think I'd know everything, Fox Face?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Naruto! Where are you? " This was shouted from the same shrubbery Naruto had busted through. It belonged to a certain pinket. Kiba quickly hid behind Naruto when he heard it.

"Amu! I'm over here! There's something I have to show you!" So, after a few minutes of 'Where's and 'Over here's, Naruto was finally located.

"What are you doing outside, on the ground no less? You were just sent to the nurse's office. For getting trampled!"

"I'm fine Amu-chan. I'm known to heal pretty fast."

"Still, it's no excuse. Now what exactly is so urgent for me to see?"

"Um, you know that egg that I said I was missing?"

"Yeah?"

"I found it, and, well, it hatched. It wasn't exactly a duck or any other type of bird. It was-"

"A platypus?"

"Yes, a – what? A platypus? Really? No Amu-chan. It, or rather HE is…" Naruto trailed off, not really knowing whether or not to tell her. Kiba was right; he was just born, so how could he know everything? He could be wrong and Amu would only see air, not a dog-boy. Having "Schizophrenic" put down on a college application wasn't exactly the best way to get schools to notice you.

"He is a…"

"I'm a chara." At this time, Kiba decided to help "Fox Face" out and just introduce himself.

"So, you ARE a chara holder. Naruto, do you know what this means?"

"That I'm not schizophrenic or on acid?"

"…Do I even want to know?" Amu inquired.

"I think he's still in a bit of shock. He didn't react too well."

"Just talk, as if I'm NOT right here you guys. 'Cause apparently, I'M not that important!"

"Oh, sorry Naruto. So what is your chara's name?"

"Kiba."

"Well, Naruto and Kiba, since you hold the abilities of the chara, you are undoubtedly a member of the Royals. Welcome." Amu smiled and held her hand out, wanting Naruto to shake it.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto held out his own hand and firmly grasped Amu's as they shook hands.

"So, when is the other egg going to open?"

"I don't know. They open when you need them most. Kiba probably came out because you needed the courage and bravery. It really just depends on its character."

"Amu, where is your chara? Don't they have to be close to you?" Kiba asked this from the safety of Naruto's shoulder as the boy got up. He was sitting on it; much like cartoons would have a devil and an angel sit on a person's shoulder.

"Nope, they're in the Royal garden with everyone else's chara. That way, they can talk to each other and not us. We'd look a little crazy." When she said this, they started walking back to the school. But instead of walking into the school, they took a different path and went around.

"Uh, Amu," Naruto started, "where are we going?"

"To the garden. We're having an emergency meeting. You're going to meet everyone else."

"Oh, really?" getting a nod in reply, Naruto quieted down. He looked to Kiba and was given a small smile. His life had pretty much just turned around, but he wasn't complaining.


End file.
